


Guilty of Omission

by soprana



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, bad boy Natsu, they liiike each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprana/pseuds/soprana
Summary: I’m a super tough punk who hates authority. Your parents are cops who have met me more than once but I like you a lot AU





	1. Part I

The cold metal left his skin aching as the cuffs were removed, his arms finally free to move from behind his back and return to cross over his chest. He adopted his cold indifference to the world, scowling and sneering at each cop that crossed his path, rolling his shoulders and cracking his joints to stretch his corded muscles. It was like he was freed from cryostasis, finally free and able to live again.

Though, the look of disappointment from his assigned cop escort was just giving him the itch to prod the bull, so to speak. Stirring the boiling pot of ill feelings to make sure the content didn’t  _burn,_ Natsu sent a casual grin towards the blonde man holding his bicep like a lead, pushing him down the hall towards the discharge office where he would gather his things and waltz out the door—cleared of all charges.

“Well, it’s been nice visiting ya again Jude. We should do this again sometime. Maybe in a few months?” Natsu hummed delightedly, nearly skipping in joy as the tall police officer scowled at the pink haired youth.

“It’s still Officer Heartfilia to you, punk. Why can’t you just be a law abiding citizen for at least 12 months? I really hate seeing your stupid face so often.”Jude Heartfilia snarled, still leading the young man closer to the barred doors that led outside the jail. “Honestly, you have so much potential and you just waste it by causing civil ruckus.”

Natsu grinned, sharp canines giving him a near beastly look as he chuckled, shrugging. “Hey, it wasn’t my fault this time. The guy put his hands on my girlfriend, and I’m sure you understand how I want her respected and treated like a princess.” His tone was lilting, upbeat and cheerful despite the still simmering anger beneath at the memory of the incident.

Jude snorted, his badge polished to the point of blinding as his belt jangled with all the necessary gear for an officer of the law. “I don’t care. You didn’t have to break his nose. Thankfully he’s a known robber that we’ve been looking for so my wife managed to lessen your bail. Be sure to send Makarov my regards.”

Natsu grinned in amusement, pausing and waiting for Jude to unlock the door and push him into the painfully cream colored discharge office. When the officer moved to push him along, Natsu sighed through his nose and whispered softly, “Oh, I know you would care if you had the details, Jude.”

Then, the pink haired convict pasted on the most brilliant smile as he caught sight of the second officer waiting for him beyond the desk. “Ah, Mrs. Layla! As radiant as ever!” He greeted, ignoring the harsh squeeze to his arm that foretold Jude’s thoughts on his manners.

The blonde officer only smiled with an exasperated sigh. “Hello to you again, Mr. Dragneel. Please, contain yourself and your flattery.” Though her brown eyes shone with mirth at his upbeat attitude, Natsu could tell how dangerous her mind could be.

He already had trouble with a mind as sharp as a pin.

Instead, his dark eyes fell to the brown box in her hands, filled with the belongings confiscated upon his arrest. One scarf, one lighter, and one wallet in the shape of a blue cat face. Layla didn’t even have to list them, simply offering the whole box and gesturing to the door.

“See you next time, Mr. Dragneel.” She dismissed, nodding to her husband to release the man. Once freed, Natsu sent both of them a nod in respect, the only time he showed respect to the pair in this twisted routine. “Later Mr. Heartfilia, Mrs. Heartfilia. Shout out to the friendly neighborhood po-po.”

With that, he marched towards the doors, wrapping his scarf around his neck and pocketing the other items. He glided down the concrete steps, turning right to stroll down the sidewalk with a confident swagger. A tune whistled from his lips as he scanned the area, counting his steps till the next block.

Upon turning right at the corner, he grinned at the sight of the person waiting for him, dressed for a date.  The red dress fit her perfectly, the little heels to match her style. Blonde hair remained neatly pinned up, brown eyes bright and excited at seeing him.

“Natsu.” She breathed with a smile, moving from the wall to embrace him and laugh with him as he picked her up to spin her around.

“Hey there Lucy! Gave your parents my regards.” He said, setting her down and holding her close, noses brushing and hearts racing. “Your pop is still as rigid as a stick.”

The beautiful woman giggled at his comment, closing her eyes when he moved in for a swift kiss, tasting her strawberry lip gloss and listening to her hitched breath. Goosebumps bristled on his skin where her fingers touched him, a fire burning hot under his flesh and raging through his veins.

“Let’s give this date another try…just please refrain from breaking anyone’s nose again.” Lucy murmured to his lips with a grin, tugging at the scarf that was in her mother’s hands only moments before.

Natsu chuckled softly, fingers brushing her neatly kept hair thoughtfully. “To think your father didn’t care that I broke that asshole’s nose for touching my girlfriend. I wonder if he would care if he knew it was his own daughter.”

Lucy hummed against his lips, her scent intoxicating to his senses. “Maybe…but they don’t really need to know about us just yet.”


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, dinner was certainly going to be interesting. Especially since they now knew just who was coming over for dinner.

This was a terrible idea. It was so absolutely, insanely, awful idea. 

The silvery flats plunked on tile as she paced back and forth before the front door with the elegant oval glass design. The whole house smelled of baked goods and lasagna, her mother informed of the mystery boyfriend’s favorite food and making it from scratch.

Everything was going according to plan, which was terrible. Lucy never felt her heart so high in her throat. The pacing soothed her, brought her clarity in this time of stress. 

Her boyfriend was coming over to meet her parents. It was worse because this boyfriend of hers had done time and spent some of that time handcuffed in the back of her Papa’s squad car.

Yeah, dinner was certainly going to be interesting. Especially since they now knew just who was coming over for dinner.

_“So, Lucy? when are you going to tell us a name?” Her Papa asked as he kneaded the flour with practiced hands. He had been a chef before entering the force, using every paycheck for bills and tuition. He was a hard working man and that brought him to her mother._

_Mama diced tomatoes with expert care, getting consistent cuts every time. As a waitress in the same restaurant, they were bound to meet. Her gentle nature and his attitude brought them even closer…and the rest is history._

_So why shouldn’t they get a name? A location where they met?_

_“Well, I met him during one of my late shifts at Fairy Tail Bar.” Jude gave her a disapproving glance as he layered the noodles, Flour coated his fingers as he slowly built the lasagna from the bottom up. “He was really helpful and made Fairy Tail feel like home.”  
_

_“Honey, we told you to quit that job a while ago.” Layla piped in, drizzling sauce into each layer as it was presented. “It does not look good on a resume and it does not help with your degree.” She let the metal spoon clatter on the pan, the noise echoing through the kitchen.  
_

_Eyes rolling, Lucy shrugged off the deliberate jab. “Yeah, but I met him my first day. I can quit a job but I won’t quit him.”_

_The clatter ceased, both sets of eyes on her as Jude huffed a dry laugh. “So he has your heart, huh? Tell me a name and I’ll decide if he’s good enough for my precious daughter.” The cheeky smile was presented, however, hinting towards his teasing behavior._

_“His name is Natsu Dragneel.”  
_

_Layla dropped the glass bowl with a gasp, letting it shatter at her feet and spread sauce on the clean tile. It was a crime scene in the kitchen. Her Papa’s mouth opened and closed, his face reaching a shade of purple as he struggled. The lasagna sat waiting, ready to go into the oven for a few hours._

_“Not that one.” Jude snapped, slamming his palms flat on the counter hard enough to rattle the drinking glasses. “Any boy but that one!”  
_

_“Lucy, dear, your father and I-” Layla began, only to be cut off.  
_

_“That hooligan shall not set foot in this house or near my precious daughter!!”  
_

_Lucy found the courage to scowl at her parents with a certain air as she took the lasagna and shoved it in the oven, hands moving to her hips in a mock attempt to intimidate the cops._

_“Okay officers, look. I like Natsu and he is good to me. I want you to officially meet him as my boyfriend and I will be hurt if you don’t give him a chance. Please?” Activate the puppy face. Her lip jutted out and her eyes watered convincingly. Both Heartfilia parents flinched and she knew she had them: Hook, Line, and Sinker.  
_

The knock startled her out of her thoughts and back to reality. The blonde prayed Natsu dressed nicely enough for her parents to hold their tongues. After all, Natsu was the man that managed to accidentally set the back seat of her Papa’s squad car on fire.

Not to mention the many arrests that involved Natsu. 

Her parents had reasons to be concerned.

The door opened slowly with her assistance, revealing the grinning man in a collared shirt and tie, complete with a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of Fireball. Natsu cleaned up nice, she thought as she took in his long pants and gently used work boots.

He was quite a different sight from the rough punk clothing.

With a grin, he sidled up and over the doorstep to lean in for a kiss, but a throat clearing halted every movement. Jude stood in the dining room entrance way, arms crossed and a frown on his lips. The typical protective father stance.

“Mr. Dragneel.” He stated slowly, threateningly. 

Natsu only smiled eagerly, nodding his head in respect. “Mr. Heartfilia. I’d shake your hand but I got my hands full of first impression gifts.”

His words almost spurred Lucy to speak, but Layla beat her to it as the woman entered behind her husband. “We already know you, Mr. Dragneel.” She hummed in interest, for once looking at him without judgement. It was the mother face, one ready to put aside old thoughts for a new beginning: for her daughter.

Natsu merely grinned wider as he shook bouquet, the childish antics that she loved shining through the tough exterior her parents saw. 

“Not a first impression as Mr. Dragneel. A first impression as Natsu, the man who loves your daughter, Lucy, very much.” The pink haired man answered with a chuckle, slinging his arm over Lucy’s shoulder with pride.

“So, I’m going to show you guys the me she knows. Just for her.”


End file.
